Not Applicable
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Description of Related Art
Various children""s books have been created that include plural pages (often constructed of a cardboard-like material) and an attachment in one corner to bind the pages together. In one such known book, on a first face of the pages is one or a combination of (1) a textual story for the child to read or (2) individual pictures on the pages. Those books, however, have not provided a single cohesive image across substantially the entirety of one of the faces, and, therefore, were inappropriate to act as a poster.
Ornamental fans also exist that have designs on at least one side. Those fans have been made from a single sheet of paper or cloth such that the entire image is formed on the single sheet or cloth. Moreover, those fans have been fastened at one of their ends such that the fan can be opened. Such fans, however, do not act as a book or story and are made from a folded sheet or cloth that detracts from the overall design.
2. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a printed novelty item and more particularly to a novelty item that acts as a book on a first face and a poster on a second face.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novelty item that acts as (1) at least one of a book and an advertisement on a first side and (2) a poster on a second side.
This object, and other advantages of the present invention, is achieved by a combination of elements including (1) a series of pages having concentric holes included therein, (2) a connector inserted within the concentric holes for coupling the pages together while still allowing the pages to rotate about a center of the concentric holes while the pages are bound by connector, and (3) a series of attachment points for connecting the pages to one another when the pages have been rotated about the concentric holes. Embodiments of the present invention include, but are not limited to, grommets and rivets acting as the connector.